BlindSighted
by Photophobic
Summary: They call him Empty-san in Rukongai. Empty of memories, empty of purpose, empty of life. Then those two voices break the monotony. Can this woman he does not recall help him understand why he inexplicably likes orange and teach him to stand and see again?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I do wonder why we write these when it should be obvious.**

…

**Blind-Sighted**

…

Strange looks were cast their way, but how often did you see two orange-haired Shinigami walking around Rukongai, the male of the pair fussing loudly over a map as the female points out that it was upside-down?

The answer: not often.

Hence the strange looks.

"I know where we're going!" Ichigo declared.

"I thought you knew where we were going an hour ago?" Orihime asked innocently.

He cast her a dirty look. "_I_ am the Shinigami here, even if you're dressed like one. I know where we're going."

Orihime stopped, waiting for him to finally figure it out. He continued to rant as he walked forward, totally oblivious to everything and everyone around him. Orihime looked at him like he was a lost puppy. Finally, he seemed to notice her absence and spun around in frantic circles.

"I'm right here, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime announced.

He marched up to her. "Why did you stop?"

She pointed to the sign about three feet away. "Because we're there."

"Oh, I guess we are." Ichigo's face turned red.

With a smile, Orihime began to skip down the road into the Rukongai district. It was decent, she decided, but not somewhere she would like to live. However, there were about two hundred people residing in this very area. _With two hundred people, it's going to be very difficult to find this person,_ she thought.

"So this is where that reitasu signature has been coming from," Ichigo muttered, taking in his surroundings. "I don't see why the Seireitei is concerned. It's just going to be some kid we have to _persuade_ to join the Shinigami Academy, just like the last three. Why are they having _us_ recruit all these people anyway?"

"We can't really do much while the Captains settle the details of the war outcome," Orihime said. "Soul Society is down a few Shinigami and there haven't been as many people signing up after all that. We're being useful this way."

Ichigo huffed. "The last six Shinigami have had no luck recruiting this guy, so why do they think we'll be able to?"

A little boy stopped in their path. "You're Shinigami," he realized. "Are you looking for the same person as the last ones?"

Orihime nodded. "Yes, we are. Do you know where he is?"

The boy pointed to a bench sitting in the shade. A lone figure sat on it, staring into the far distance.

"Thank you," Orihime said. He ran away from them.

"They must really want this guy out of here," Ichigo whispered.

"I don't know, maybe he's a really nice guy and he's just shy," she responded. Ichigo sighed. It was just like Orihime to look for the bright side. He, on the other hand, was distrustful of this guy from the first sight.

"He doesn't look any older than us," Orihime whispered. "And…"

She came to a dead stop.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Kuro…saki…kun…"

"Inoue?"

The girl appeared frightened. "Look at him."

Ichigo did. "I don't see what you're so worked up about."

"Look closer," she prompted.

It was when he tensed that she knew he saw what she did. Ichigo shook his head. "There is no freaking way."

"It's him," she concluded. "I'm positive."

Ichigo placed a protective hand on her shoulder. "Look, we can turn back now," he offered. "We'll tell the other Shinigami what we know and they'll figure something else out."

She took a step forward, breaking his grip. "No," she said. "We have to do this. At least, I have to."

"That guy tortured you," Ichigo replied. "He was an emotionless jerk. Can you even stand getting close to him?"

As if to prove her point, Orihime moved again. Her hand twitched by her side. "Kurosaki-kun, you're right," she said. "About everything, you're right, but…there's something I need to ask him."

Ichigo let his shock show. "Inoue, aren't you afraid?"

Determination filled her eyes as the universal clock paused a second longer than it should have to reach the next number. That second belonged to the past; belonged to hands reaching out toward a concept they couldn't understand and to the invisible human hearts that they held. Her shoulders straightened.

"I'm not afraid."

Ichigo cursed as she broke into a near run. There was no situation he could fabricate under which this could go well. He pulled to a stop right behind her, ready to make his move if necessary.

The man didn't even acknowledge them.

"Um, hello," Orihime said. Every inch of her tingled with a panicked sensation. _Run,_ her body said. From this angle, she could only get a side-view of his face. It was enough.

"Shinigami, if you are here for the same reason as the others have been, my reply has not changed."

Orihime jumped at the sound of his voice. Why had she expected it to sound different? Maybe for the same reason she thought he might remember her.

"I understand," she answered. "What's your name?"

"I have none."

"Everyone has a name," she insisted.

"The other villagers call me Empty-san," he answered.

Orihime frowned. "That's no way to call someone. Also, I didn't ask what _they_ call you; I asked what you call yourself."

He blinked, seemingly surprised by this response. "…Ulquiorra."

She gulped. "It's nice to meet you, Ulquiorra-san."

Ichigo took a step in front of Orihime. Ulquiorra made no reaction. Deciding to test the grounds, Ichigo said, "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. This is Inoue Orihime."

Nothing.

Ichigo held back a sigh of relief. Ulquiorra really didn't remember anything. Either that or he was a good actor, but the orange-haired male was hoping for the first.

"We should go now," Ichigo insisted.

"I want to talk to him more," Orihime protested.

"He's obviously not interested," the teen argued. "He won't even look at us."

"I do not need to turn my head to hear you and doing so would be pointless," Ulquiorra spoke up. However, despite his defense, he did move to face their direction. The movements were slow and Orihime had to brace herself to see his full appearance again. The eyes would be the worst, she thought. So, so green. For a moment, her stare moved to the ground, but she forced it back up. They couldn't reprimand him for not looking their way when she couldn't even keep eye contact.

Pale skin, thin face, unruly black hair. She prepared herself for the intense emerald color, knowing it would pierce straight through her soul.

She gasped and the sensation was like electricity running through her body, strong enough to paralyze her.

The vibrant green was gone. A dulled lightness covered it. A thin film. Suddenly, everything made sense.

"You're blind."

She said it before she could stop herself. Ichigo stiffened by her side. He was just as shocked by this turn of events as she was.

"Yes," Ulquiorra affirmed.

"I-I'm sorry," Orihime stuttered.

"Do not apologize if you had done nothing," he replied.

Ichigo couldn't stop staring. It was rude, but it was not like Ulquiorra would know anyway. He felt his stomach sinking. "Is this why you don't want to join?"

"I can navigate fine by sensing the spirit particles around me," Ulquiorra answered. "I choose not to join simply because there is no need for me to. Now, if you are finished asking questions, please take your leave."

"We apologize for having disturbed you," Orihime said. "Goodbye, Ulquiorra-san."

He said nothing and they began to walk away. The same small boy stood close by, watching the show. He looked disappointed. "You couldn't get Empty-san, either."

"His name is Ulquiorra-san," Orihime corrected.

The boy shrugged and left. Biting her lip, Orihime cast a parting glance toward her former captor. She should hold nothing but negative emotion toward him, but the pity she'd held ever since she met him prolonged. In fact, it was stronger now. Ichigo would agree that the great Cuatro Espada had fallen far. Nothing more than the ashes he'd dissolved into.

Ulquiorra slowly pushed himself up from his seat. He grabbed the walking stick next to him. His fingers clutched it tightly. This sickening feeling…it was back. He froze there for a moment, but it was long enough.

He collapsed to the ground. Unseeing eyes took in the sight of the sun, but its warmth never seemed to reach him. He put one hand in front of him weakly as if searching for something in the air. It fell back onto his face.

Orihime struggled to run, but Ichigo's tight grip kept her in place. "Leave him alone, Inoue," he insisted. "He doesn't want our help."

"You're just going to leave him there to die again?" she demanded.

It was the word "again" that stunned Ichigo into letting go. Orihime took this cue to go help. By the time she got there, an old woman had already stopped and was shaking her head.

"Empty-san, you haven't been eating," she stated.

The one blank eye that was visible didn't move. At least he was still breathing. Orihime crouched down next to him, placing a tentative hand on his arm. He twitched to avoid the contact.

"Ulquiorra-san," she whispered.

"Leave him alone, child," the old woman advised. "He scorns all form of help."

"But that's not the right thing to do," Orihime protested.

"I know," she answered, "but I've been trying to get him to eat something for ages. He refuses to each and every time."

"Why?" Orihime wondered, pointing the question at the pale man on the ground.

He closed his eyes without a word.

"Ulquiorra-san?" she persisted.

"I've heard the sky is orange at sundown," he sighed. "Is it?"

"Yes," Orihime answered, "but why does that matter? You should really eat something."

"I like orange," he muttered.

"Oh, great," Ichigo groaned. "He's delirious."

The old woman handed the two half a loaf of bread. "You can try if you wish," she offered before walking away.

Orihime broke off a smaller chunk, holding it close to his face. "Come on, Ulquiorra-san," she prompted. "You need to eat this."

"No," he slurred.

She had trouble not breaking down as she threatened, "Don't make me force-feed you."

Oh, was that threat ever familiar.

He didn't seem to hear her. "Why orange?" he mumbled.

"We've lost him," Ichigo concluded.

However, Orihime wasn't ready to give up just yet. "What do you like about orange, Ulquiorra-san?"

She thought she saw the corner of his lip pull up. "Orange is not white."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I must not have always been blind," he admitted, "because I remember white. White everywhere. Now everything is black. But I know…I know orange."

Ichigo's eyes widened as comprehension finally graced him. Orange was the color of not only his hair, but Orihime's. Was that what Ulquiorra was remembering? His face hardened into a scowl.

"You're pathetic," Ichigo spat. "You know what? You deserve the name Empty-san. Because that's just what you are."

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime gasped.

Ichigo roughly pulled Ulquiorra to his feet. The man's knees were weak beneath him.

"Stand up!" Ichigo ordered, letting go.

Ulquiorra collapsed again.

"You know you have reiatsu and you know it makes you hungry," Ichigo roared, "so why do you do this, huh?"

"Emptiness…hunger…they're familiar," the pale man answered. His voice was as quiet as the summer breeze. Ichigo wished he could see the ex-Espada's face, but it was kept tilted toward the ground.

"Is that it, huh?" The rant of the enraged teen continued. "Or are you afraid?"

"Afraid…?" The word sounded completely unnatural in Ulquiorra's mouth.

Ichigo growled, "What are you afraid of, Ulquiorra?"

He couldn't answer. More accurately, he wasn't sure how to.

"Are you afraid of the unknown?"

Ulquiorra blinked.

"Or are you afraid of yourself?"

At this, Ulquiorra looked up as though, for a second, the blindness had lifted and he could see Ichigo in all his fervor. Although no such miracle occurred, it allowed Ichigo to get a good look at the guy's face. Twin tears ran down each cheek. Ulquiorra didn't even notice their presence.

"That's it, isn't it?" Ichigo concluded. His voice mellowed out. "You're not eating anything because it fuels your power. Didn't you realize that with nothing else to feed on, it would devour you instead?"

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime whispered.

"Now eat the d- food already," Ichigo ordered. "I'm sick of watching…of watching _trash_ like you sit around while your second chance wastes away. If there are things you don't understand, learn about them until you do. If this power is one of those things, then master it. I used to know someone like you. He believed that whatever he couldn't see didn't exist. But for you, you see nothing and because of that, maybe you can understand more than he did."

"This person…what happened to him?" Ulquiorra wondered.

"He died, but I'd like to think that he died understanding rather than seeing," Ichigo finished.

Wetness pooled up in Orihime's eyes. She clenched her free hand in her robes. "Ulquiorra-san," she whispered, "do you know what a heart is?"

"A vital organ that circulates blood throughout the body," he answered.

She smiled and shook her head. "The non-physical one."

Concentration drew his eyebrows together. "The source of all human emotion." His voice was much quieter now, as if this was a topic he was unfamiliar with and he would rather not shout of his inexperience. "It is what tells us right from wrong. It can cause pain, but also affection. It is…what makes me know orange."

Orihime placed a hand over her eyes and Ichigo couldn't tell if she was laughing or crying. "That's right," she said. "Do you know why the villagers call you Empty-san?"

"For that same reason," he answered. "They say I do not have a heart and thus I am empty."

"And what do you think?"

"I know the difference between not having a heart and simply having a heart that is concealed." His concentration softened. "Woman, why are you crying?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she chuckled, wiping her eyes. She took one of his hands and placed the bread in it. "I guess I can't make you do anything, but at least think about it, okay?"

She stood and turned around. Ichigo placed a hand around her back and onto her shoulder.

"We can go, now," she said. "I got my answer."

…

Three days had passed after that. Every time Orihime ate, she would think of the starving ex-Espada. He'd been so thin that his bones had protruded from under his skin. When she opened her eyes in the morning to the bright sunlight, she realized this was something he would never get to see. It was the middle of the night that was the worst. At that time, she wondered if when he slept again, he would never wake up.

On the morning of the fourth day, she was granted a brief span of free time. She knew what she had to do. It only took half an hour to reach the small Rukongai district. As she walked, everyone looked away. She tried to ignore them and focused on reaching the bench. Soon, it came into sight.

No one was there.

She must have looked pretty stupid just standing there and staring because the old woman from before approached her.

"Are you looking for Empty-san?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Orihime answered. "Where is he?"

"I'm sorry," the woman apologized, "but the next day we found him lying in the middle of the street. The local doctor took him away and I haven't seen him since. He must have finally starved himself to death."

"O-oh," the teenage girl stammered. "Thanks…anyways…" She walked off in a trance, the old woman casting her looks of pity.

"Hey, Orihime, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked upon meeting her at the gate.

"Ulquiorra…died," she whispered, still unable to believe it.

Ichigo frowned. He'd thought for sure they'd reached the guy. Apparently, he thought wrong. "I'll go tell the Head Captain. Do you want to come?"

She began to follow him in silence. The entire trip, she focused on gathering up her thoughts. Why was this so startling? Because now she knew that he had a heart after all? Because she felt bad for him? Or because that somehow along the way, she'd begun to hope that one day they might be friends.

There were no endless white walls here. No ever-present crescent moon on the other side of a barred window. Nothing in the way of restraint. This place was so full of life and second chances. Why did he waste his?

Ichigo knocked on the door, concern for his female companion clear. Captain Ukitake answered it.

"Kurosaki-san, Inoue-san," he greeted. "What brings you here?"

"We need to speak to Head Captain Yamamoto," Ichigo answered.

"Odd, we were just about to send for you," Ukitake said. He let them in.

Ichigo shook his head. "Inoue came back from Rukongai a few minutes ago. Ulquiorra died."

Ukitake blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about? He's right here."

"What?" Ichigo exclaimed as Orihime raised her head.

"Another pair of Shinigami was sent two days ago," Ukitake informed. "He was staying with a local doctor at the time. When the Shinigami asked him, he agreed to come almost instantly. He said that someone had come and changed his mind. We figured it was you two."

"Can we see him?" Orihime requested.

"He's sleeping right now." Ukitake's smile was gentle. "You can wait here until he wakes up, if you like."

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't get it. He's _here?_ Shouldn't he be in Fourth Division?"

"He is," Ukitake said, "but the Head Captain had him released for the day as a test. It'll take a while, but he's doing a lot better already. His senses are clear enough that the blindness doesn't hinder him and now that he's restoring his energy, he is able to draw his zanpakto. The Head Captain is considering special instruction as opposed to the Academy."

"Wait, zanpakto?" Ichigo asked. "I didn't see him carrying around any zanpakto last time."

"You don't see Head Captain Yamamoto or Urahara Kisuke carrying around zanpakto either," Ukitake pointed out.

"The walking stick," Orihime realized.

"Precisely," Ukitake confirmed. "He used it to hide the zanpakto, knowing no one would deem it suspicious due to his blindness. Although, as the starvation wore on, it appears he used it more so just to stand up and move around."

Orihime look astonished. "But he's okay now?"

"Yes."

They arrived in the main room where Yamamoto was filling out paperwork. His head raised. "Kurosaki Ichigo. Inoue Orihime."

Orihime bowed out of respect, but Ichigo did no such thing. The girl grabbed the back of his head and forced him down like she'd seen Rukia do several times. Ichigo was reminded again to curse that midget for rubbing off on the previously sweet and gentle Orihime.

"You two somehow managed to convince Schiffer Ulquiorra to come out of Rukongai," Yamamoto continued. "This was our hope in sending you."

"You knew it was Ulquiorra when you sent us?" Ichigo asked. "And you decided to leave that part out?"

"We did not want to bias you early on," Yamamoto replied. "In any case, it worked and he is here. My only question is: How?"

"Um…well…" Orihime stammered. Her cheeks gained a light shade of pink. "Now that I think about it, it was sort of like good cop/bad cop. I was trying to be nice, but then…"

"Then I slapped some sense into him," Ichigo finished. "I don't think it would have worked if I tried to be kinder."

Orihime bobbed her head rapidly in agreement.

"Your vagueness is not going unnoticed," Yamamoto commented.

The girl's blush grew dark. "I may have…brought up some things from before. I knew he wouldn't remember and they weren't specific memories, but it worked."

"Mmm."

A knock sounded from the side door.

"Ah, that's him," Ukitake informed.

"Come in," Yamamoto granted.

The door opened. Ulquiorra stopped and frowned. His head tilted to the side. "Those reiatsu…Kurosaki-san and Inoue-san, correct?"

"Looks like someone's feeling better," Ichigo noticed drolly. The walking stick had vanished, replaced by a zanpakto tied to the sash around his waist.

"Hello, Ulquiorra-san," Orihime mumbled.

The ex-Espada bowed low. "I must thank you two for showing me how…_pathetic_ I was being. It is good to be able to stand again."

"So then stop putting your face on the ground and stand already," Ichigo quipped.

Ulquiorra rose in mild surprise. Orihime almost giggled at the expression on his face.

"You know," Ukitake spoke up. "Schiffer-san doesn't have to be back in Captain Unohana's care for another two hours. If it is alright with the Head Captain, maybe you three should get outside for a bit."

"I offer no protest," Yamamoto replied.

"Then let's go!" Orihime insisted. "It's such a nice day out!"

Ichigo raised his eyebrows at this, but came along. "You coming, Ulquiorra?"

The pale man hesitantly moved toward the pair. He was unsure about this, but there was something about the two that made him curious. As soon as the doors were opened, he felt the warmth of the sun on his skin. Immediately, hundreds of reiatsu flooded in around him. He tried to focus on the feeling of the two Shinigami he was traveling with, but having not known them for very long or very well, they soon blended in with the others. His walk slowed in the chaos. This was why they had him stay in the reiatsu-deflecting room of First Division.

Orihime turned upon realizing that their third member was missing. She saw him standing in the middle of the crowd, looking horribly lost. Right, she reminded herself. He was _blind._ She skipped back and grabbed onto his forearm.

"This way, Ulquiorra," she guided. She could tell from the way his hand twitched that he was fighting to not pull away from the close contact.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was torn between uneasiness and amusement. The uneasiness was a mild, lingering feeling left over from Ulquiorra's days as an Espada. The amusement was much more pronounced and he had to constantly stamp it down. It wasn't that look of helplessness that made him want to laugh at Ulquiorra because that part of the situation was kind of sad. It was like when he saw the man fade away into ashes. No, what was funny was Ulquiorra's slight frustration for having to be led around and that disoriented expression he wore upon entering the large mass of Shinigami. It was rare that Ulquiorra looked anything but bored. Then again, he was somewhat human now, so that was probably changing.

Orihime aimed for the less crowded areas, eventually finding one that was near deserted. Ulquiorra tugged his arm loose and shifted to grab her sleeve instead.

"Seireitei is constructed much like a maze," Ulquiorra noted.

"Yeah, it's really easy to get lost," Orihime agreed.

"You'll probably have to have someone guide you around for awhile," Ichigo stated.

"I would, but I'm not sure how much longer Kurosaki-kun and I will be around here," Orihime said.

"Do you have a long term mission in the World of the Living?" Ulquiorra inquired.

"Something like that," Ichigo sighed.

"I see," Ulquiorra answered. Then, he thought better of it. "Never mind, that would be irony. I suppose I understand, then."

Orihime giggled. "It's alright, Ulquiorra-san. It's a figure of speech."

They walked for another five minutes or so before Orihime realized that Ulquiorra was slowing down. She found a nice bench for them all to sit down at. "I guess you're not used to walking very long yet," she said.

Disappointment in himself skimmed the surface of his face. Ichigo caught this.

"It's your own fault," he pointed out. "This is what you get for starving yourself."

"I will keep that in mind," he responded. "Although, may I point out that even had I not made that decision, nutrition would be difficult to locate in Rukongai. I could have starved without having a reason behind it."

"I'm sure you're more resourceful than that," Ichigo argued. "Besides, that old woman was kind enough to offer some of hers since she knew you needed it. Then again, you were too busy ranting about orange."

Ulquiorra's face gained an odd pink hue at the mention. His head lowered in what they assumed was embarrassment. "I apologize. I did not know what I was saying."

"You don't have to be ashamed," Orihime assured.

"Seriously, relax a little," Ichigo added. "You're too stiff."

Ulquiorra scowled. "Perhaps you are simply too _loose_."

"Calm down, guys," Orihime intervened. "We don't need to start another war."

Ichigo scowled as Ulquiorra used the wall to help push himself up. Orihime felt that familiar sense of sadness wash over her at the sight. He was still so sick, she realized. Not strong enough to be very active. How long would it take before he was healed? And the baggy Shinigami clothes only emphasized how thin he really was. It made her feel even worse when he drew his zanpakto and forced it to become a walking stick once more.

She stood and guided his free hand to her sleeve. He pulled back.

"I should be able to navigate here," he said.

Ichigo joined on the other side of Ulquiorra so that the man stayed in between the two of them.

"It's a little early, but we should probably head toward Unohana's," Ichigo suggested.

Ulquiorra made no response to his physical weakness being mentioned again. Orihime believed it was because he was getting too tired to. She hadn't known how taxing a simple walk would be for him. After all, she was used to jogging through hallways just to catch up with his fast pace.

Orihime agreed with Ichigo that Unohana's would be the best place right now. She wasn't sure how much longer she would stay with Ulquiorra. She might not even be allowed to.

Ulquiorra grabbed her sleeve again as soon as they hit heavier traffic. Everyone was rushing around to be done by sunset.

"_I've heard the sky is orange at sundown," Ulquiorra sighed. "I like orange."_

Orihime tried to shake the thoughts from her head, but they stayed planted there. The more she replayed them, the more it bugged her. Then, from this aggravation sprung an idea. It would involve talking with Unohana first, though.

…

Ulquiorra charged at Ichigo and their swords clashed. They came out of it, both sweating up a storm. The air remained thick with tension.

"Alright, boys, that's enough!" Ukitake called. "Practice is over for today."

The two recalled their weapons and took measured steps toward each other.

"You're getting better," Ichigo complimented. "It's hard to believe you're blind."

"Your reiatsu makes you very easy to track, Kurosaki," Ulquiorra stated. He stuck out his hand. Ichigo gave it a hard shake. After that, the two headed off to shower.

It had been two months already. Ulquiorra was getting used to things now. He could navigate better through Seireitei and rarely needed any sort of escort anymore. His "walking stick" was now permanently in zanpakto form. Today had been one of his training sessions with Ichigo and it had gone relatively well. Orihime was waiting outside for the two of them to finish up. He had no clue why, but she was uneasy with watching their fights. This was with the same strangeness that Ichigo was minutely tense around him. Almost distrustful. He'd always assumed it was because he was an odd person and not the friendliest. Then again, for all he knew, it could simply be that he looked incredibly creepy and had no idea.

Ulquiorra left the area. A reiatsu like sunshine burst through the mundane. He tracked it with growing precision. He could predict her actions perfectly. Her footsteps would skip across the clearing. She'd call for them. One hand would clench his arm as if she was still responsible for helping him around. He could hear the smile in her voice, but wished so badly that he could see it. For now, all he could do was let one corner of his lips lift into what was quickly becoming his signature smirk.

"Orihime-san," he greeted.

She wrinkled her nose at the name. "Not even Orihime-_chan_?"

"No," he refused.

She sighed. He would get there eventually. She turned her attention to Ichigo who was fast approaching.

"Inoue." He grinned.

"Hello, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said. "By the way, Captain Unohana said yes."

"Yes?" Ichigo asked. Why could Ulquiorra feel the mischief behind that?

Orihime nodded. "Now come on, we have to hurry!"

"Where are we going?" Ulquiorra inquired.

"You'll see," she teased.

"I highly doubt that," he retorted, motioning to his blinded eyes.

She made no response, but her reiatsu rapidly grew farther away. She was running. From the feel of it, Ichigo was right beside her. Tirelessly, Ulquiorra went after them. There were some things about these humans that he would never understand.

They began to travel uphill about three minutes later. To be honest, he had little clue where they were. The energy around this place was unfamiliar. The only guides he had to chase after were their reiatsu. They wouldn't let him fall off a cliff, right? Well, Ichigo might for kicks, but Orihime was too kind a person. If it came to the worst, he'd always be able to slow his fall with reiatsu manipulation.

Orihime grabbed his sleeve. "We're here," she said. "Right on time."

"Orihime-san, I do not know where _here_ is."

She tugged down on his sleeve. He sat down slowly, feeling Orihime to his left and Ichigo on the girl's other side. She was a little closer than she dared venture before, her side pressed into his.

"This is uncomfortable," he admitted. He felt a small amount of heat rise to his face.

A hand covered his eyes.

"Why are you doing that?" he questioned. "Covering _my_ eyes is pointless."

"Just close your eyes and relax for a second," she ordered.

"Kurosaki, what is she doing?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Sorry, can't ruin the surprise," Ichigo answered.

Orihime pressed closer. He couldn't tell if the warmth on his face was internal or external. Her free hand pressed down on his shoulder.

"Are you closing your eyes?" she questioned.

"Yes," he sighed.

She took that hand away so that both were on his shoulders. His confusion was increasing every minute. He said as much.

"Oh, would you stop whining," she replied.

"That is hard to do when you are figuratively keeping me in the dark."

She exhaled heavily and he felt her breath against his neck. This only caused him to tense more. Ichigo laughed hysterically from his spot.

"And what do you find so hilarious?" Ulquiorra demanded.

"You." The simple response caused one shut eye to twitch. Ichigo only laughed harder.

The pale man was beginning to find this all humiliating and hopeless. "Orihime-san, can you please at least allow me some personal space?"

She backed away a tiny bit, but not enough for him. Her touch was still there. Did she ever smother Ichigo this much?

"Hey, Ulquiorra?" she breathed. "Can you tell me again why orange is your favorite color?"

His mouth made a graceful curve downward. "It is the only color I remember," he repeated. "Everything was so white, but then there was orange. It was…magnificent. Even now when everything is black, I still know orange. Why did you need me to tell you again?"

He felt her body press harder against his. She was embracing him.

"Open your eyes," she whispered.

He did.

The breath was immediately knocked out of him. There was light and color again. The whole sky had been painted various shades of orange. His eyes widened.

"How is the sunset, Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked.

He turned to her in complete shock, not knowing what to expect. The visage of a young girl greeted him, her features warm and soft. She was…smiling. And framing her face was an amazing, deep shade of the only color he had known. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Orange," he whispered. "How?"

"My ability," she explained, "is to reject events. The more I use it, the more I understand it. You weren't always blind, Ulquiorra. I've rewound time back to then."

"That's incredible."

Ichigo couldn't help but feel happy as he watched the miracle. "Yeah," he said. "She is."

"Come on, Ulquiorra," she insisted. "Watch the sunset. It's going to be the first of many."

He turned his attention back to nature's phenomenon. He didn't even mind the woman's closeness. In this one moment, the whole world had opened up for him.

The world began to darken again, but even so, it was not complete darkness. The sun came to rest behind the hills, casting the sky in deeper hues.

"It was beautiful, wasn't it?" Orihime questioned.

He nodded, at a loss for words.

"I had to wait until you were stronger," she explained. "Captain Unohana warned me that if I'd tried two months ago, it could have hurt you rather than helped you. I talked to her while you and Kurosaki-kun were training and she said that if any, today would be the day."

"Thank you," he said and a true smile graced his face.

Orihime lunged forward to hug him. "You're my friend, Ulquiorra. I wanted to do anything I could to help you."

"Friends?" Ulquiorra whispered.

From a few feet away, Ichigo stood and looked toward the pair. "Hey, do you two want to sit alone in the dark?"

Orihime laughed and brought herself to her feet. "I guess not."

Ulquiorra followed her lead. There was something, though, that was sitting heavily in his heart. Something unfinished about the whole thing. He reached his hand out.

Orihime felt like she was falling. Falling back in time. This moment….

She stretched out her own hand. The distance began to close. Their fingers brushed. His hand closed around hers.

The last ties to their old lives snapped upon this sense of closure.

From now on, everything would be new.


End file.
